


But One Explanation

by xonceinadream



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: Hans spends so much time on the throne, sometimes Anna needs to meet him there to have her needs met.





	But One Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to write porn about a children's movie. shrug.gif
> 
> (Hansanna is one of my strongest otps. They are the hill I will die on. And you can not begin to tell me they wouldn't have the kinkiest fucking sex you've ever seen.)

Anna had a smirk on her lips as she sneaked into the throne room, resting against the door to close it. Hans was going over paperwork, sitting at the throne, exactly where she knew he would be. Sometimes she had a feeling he loved the throne more than he loved her but she’d made her bed. And most of the time, she enjoyed laying in it. 

His gaze didn’t shift as he turned the page, a glassy-eyed expression on his handsome face. She huffed out a breath but he didn’t even hear that so she let her robe slide down her shoulders. 

“For a man who was born the seventh son, you’ve taken to being king well.”

Hans turned to look at her, the boredom on his face disappearing as soon as he saw the thin nightgown she was wearing. “You’d never do it,” he said but there was no resentment in his voice, only interest as she took a step closer.

He was still wearing the stately outfit he’d dressed in that morning to listen to the citizen’s complaints. It was a sharp contrast to the negligee that Anna had changed into nearly an hour ago, hoping her husband would be joining her. It was only when her maid had finally bid her goodnight that she’d gone searching for him.

“Why would I? I married you so I wouldn’t ever have to do paperwork again,” Anna teased. His eyes followed her silent movement across the polished floor, looking appreciatively over her body and making her shiver.

Anna had known being with a man would be wonderful but Hans was better than everything she’d ever dreamed of. Late at night, she would rub herself raw underneath her covers, pushing fingers painfully inside and wondering what made it different when it was a man. Hans introduced her to a whole new world.

“And here I thought it was because of our shared love of chocolate,” Hans bantered back, setting the paperwork onto the small side table and resting his hands on his knees. He leaned forward, licking his lips in a way that made butterflies erupt in her stomach.

“Ah, that’s right,” Anna murmured, lifting her nightgown up to her thighs so that she could climb into his lap. Hans’ hands on her hips kept her steady while his very presence made her clumsy. The thin fabric made his touch hot against her skin and she tried not to shiver.

Hans lifted a hand to brush a strand of hair off her forehead, his other hand slipping around to rest against her back. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

Making a low humming noise, Anna leaned in to press her lips to Hans. Her husband responded hungrily, his hand bunching in the fabric at her back. In their short year together, he’d learned just how to touch her, just how to kiss her to make her desperate. His lips were smooth against hers, his tongue ravaging her.

She pulled back before he could distract her completely, enjoying the low growl he emitted when she evaded his lips. “I was wondering if you would be coming to bed,” she whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his ear.

Hans’ hand slid from her cheek to her hair, bunching in the fiery waves that were normally contained in a perfect coiffure. One of the first things he’d told her when he’d joined her in the marriage bed was how much he loved her hair. He’d buried his face in it, his fingers, tugged on it hard as he’d fucked her until she’d sobbed for more. 

“Is that so?” Hans asked, his grip on her hair pulling her so he could look into her eyes. She lowered them immediately, knowing he would see right through her but a harsh tug made her look up again. “I don’t think that’s quite right, is it, my queen?”

Anna bit her lower lip, shifting slightly on his lap and smirking as she felt just how aroused he was by her. “Of course. I have no idea what else you might be suggesting.”

Hans laughed, capturing her lips again in a heated kiss that had her moaning low in her throat. He knew her more intimately than anybody ever had and she loved him so. It was enough for her, more than enough.

His lips trailed slowly down her neck, keeping her warm even in her thin nightgown. His hand alternatively tightened and loosened in her hair, making her whimper as he sucked a mark onto her collar bone. If Anna cared what others thought, she would stop him. But he owned her completely. All that mattered was the feeling of his lips against her skin.

“I think you enjoy it,” Hans whispered breathily into her ear. She gasped, her head falling back as he reached his free hand down to slide along her drenched, silky panties. She’d been thinking about him for too long, she realized. There was no way to be coy and hide her desire. “I think you love when you catch me here and you love being fucked on the throne like a palace whore.”

From anybody else, the words would have Anna arguing but Hans knew her too well and underneath the words were genuine affection. Besides, she did love it. And they both knew it.

“Hans,” she moaned, trying to spread her legs even more as he made quick work of the bow that was tied on the back of her dress. It pooled around her elbows and she lowered her hands to his stomach, letting the gown fall onto their hips. 

Her nipples were pebbles as he leaned his head forward, sucking and licking and biting in a way that she dreamed about at night. Her hands cupped the back of his head, desperate sounds echoing along the stone walls. If anybody came in- but no, they knew better than to interrupt the king and queen when they were alone.

“Hans, please!” she begged shamelessly, grinding down against his hard erection underneath his trousers. She could feel how badly that he wanted it, could feel his dick pulsing underneath her.

The sound of ragged breathing filled the air for only moments as Hans brought his head up to press his lips to hers again. Effortlessly, he lifted her off his lap and removed her nightgown and panties completely, leaving her naked and writhing in his lap.

“Remember when you were but a lowly princess begging for me to fuck you the day before our wedding?” Hans growled, one hand bunched in her fiery hair, the other opening his pants and pulling his thick cock out, pre-come already leaking from the head. Anna was nearly dizzy with want, her hands flying from her own tits, his cheeks, his hair and being pushed away from her pussy. “And now here you are: Queen of Arendelle and still the same dirty cock-slut.”

Anna purred at his words. She’d never imagined she would love to hear him call her queen but it has to do with him being king. She was his queen and she would have it no other way (god, she didn’t like thinking about the other ways).

“Do you remember how much you moaned the first time I fucked your tight little pussy on this very throne, two nights after our wedding? This throne where monarchs have sat for generations has been defiled because you’re too greedy to wait for me to join you in bed,” Hans continued whispering filthy things to her as his hot fingers bypassed her clit to enter her, making sure he was ready. There was no need. She was dying for it, so hot and wet that she knew his trousers would have an obscene dark patch.

Sometimes he made her come for hours, setting her down in the chair and eating her out while she begged and pleaded. He called her names, slut and whore and princess and queen. It was intense, the way he could make her shiver no matter what he said. Sometimes he made her scream, abrupt pleasure and pain surprising her with how much she absolutely loved it. 

“Please, my king, please fuck me.”

And those were the words that did it as he lifted her again, letting her drop immediately onto his cock. Their whimpers were lost in each other’s mouths, her fingers scraping down his clothed back, catching nothing. He filled her completely, hot and thick inside of her, stretching her as it always did but feeling so right.

She should feel degraded, naked and panting on his lap but she felt worshiped. She felt strong. There was no door she couldn’t open anymore.

Hans rocked his hips against her hard, fucking her even as she raised and lowered her hips to meet his thrusts. His hands slid over her throat, pressed against marks made by his lips and his fingers across all of her skin. Although there were whispers, Anna couldn’t help but love feeling owned by him in every way.

Sometimes he made love to her gently, whispering words of praise over every inch of skin. Those moments were when she knew he loved her so desperately. He told her how much he cared for her, how wrong those around her were for shutting her out her entire life. She cried every time, holding onto him as he touched her like she was porcelain.

Sometimes he fucked her like he hated her and surprisingly, those moments were when she knew how desperately he loved her as well. Those moments were when she saw how raw that he was. He held onto her as if she was something that was going to be taken away from him, fucking her and bruising her because everything he’d ever wanted in life had been taken away from him… except for this.

“Hans, fuck me fuck me,” Anna chanted, one hand looped loosely around his neck to keep herself steady while the other reached down to rub her clit frantically. He was heating her from the inside, making her his in a way so intimate that it always made her heart full.

Their bodies moved rhythmically, as if they were meant to be together and Anna reached her pleasure only moments before her husband, clenching tightly around him and bringing him along with her. She could feel him fill her, both of them wanting an heir to continue their line. She was panting as she slumped against him and he rubbed her back in slow circles, his own breathing coming in ragged gasps.

“I love you,” she whispered, tiny little shivers still knocking through her as she rubbed her sensitive clit against the pants he was still wearing.

Hans looked at her with a fondness that took her breath away. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her again. She wished they could stay there forever.

“I love you too, my darling little queen.”

And it was only through her did he even have his throne. Anna wasn’t a fool. She knew that.

But only through him did she have a king. And so she smirked, pulling her nightgown over her body again and sliding sensuously off him.

“I expect you in our marriage bed within the hour,” she told him, blowing him a kiss as she walked towards the door.

His groan echoed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> (You're welcome to interpret it as you wish because I left it deliberately ambiguous. 
> 
> But in my mind, Anna knew Hans killed Elsa and loved him darkly and deeply anyway. 
> 
> Just my take on it.)


End file.
